Women's Intuition
by Lady Akina
Summary: During the day, Yukino, Maho, Rika, Tsubasa, Aya, and Tsubaki were exceptional high school students. At night though... they're the most feared women in Tokyo.
1. Chapter 1

Soichiro Arima was from a wealthy family. He was the heir to the family fortune. He got good grades, he was athletic, and he was drop dead gorgeous.

Yukino Miyazawa was from a middle-class family. She worked hard, was smart, athletic, kind and had guys throwing themselves at her feet. She was the perfect girl... during the day at least. At night, it was a completely different story...

"Hey Yuki!" Maho Izawa called from across the school courtyard. Maho and Yukino had been friends since middle school.

"Hey Maho!" Yukino called jogging over. "Did you study for the history exam we have today?"

"Yeah I did. Seriously, why is he giving us an exam now? We're on break at the end of this week," she raked a hand through her black hair.

Yukino stifled a giggle. Even though Maho made it seem like she hated school, she was quite good in all her subjects.

They began walking to their lockers as they chatted. "Hey Maho," Yukino whispered checking if anyone was listening, "I heard their holding another one tonight."

She merely raised her brow showing her surprise. "Really now?" Maho smirked. "Well, we can't disappoint them can we Yuki?"

"I knew you would say that!" Yukino pointed at Maho in mock accusation while grinning.

"Oh please you know you want to go."

"Ouch. That hurt, Maho. How could you say that?" Yukino pretended to sniff.

"In case you didn't notice Madam Sarcasm," Maho looked around the hall, "we're late for class."

"Kuso!" Yukino grabbed Maho's hand as she sprinted down the hall. "We have Kawashima-sensei first hour! He's going to have asses if we're late!"

Now, normally these two never cursed, but given the circumstances, I say they have the right.

"Shimatta! You're right!" Both sped up not noticing the smirking Arima watching them go. Now what would two of the smartest girls in school be doing tonight? Arima headed to the office as he thought.

"Summimasen, Kawashima-sensei!" both girls were panting as they stood by the door they had so kindly slammed open.

"Izawa! Miyazawa! I am very disappointed in you two! You know I don't allow tardiness in my class! Detention today!" He barked at them before dismissing them to their seats.

"Damn bastard," Maho mumbled under her breath.

Yukino smiled. They sat in the back where their other friends were pretending to pay attention: Aya Sawada, Tsubaki Sakura, Rika Sena, and Tsubasa Shibahime.

Rika looked like your typical, modest, above-the-average beauty. Behind that was a master hacker. Rika could hack into any system in the world given the right amount of time.

Tsubaki Sakura was your ordinary high-school jockette (A/N: Female jock). Unknown to most, she was a master of almost all types of martial arts.

Aya Sawda seemed like the reclusive loner that was only popular by connections. In truth, Aya was the second-best assassin in the underground network.

Tsuabsa Shibahime acted like a child on campus and in public. Alone though, Tsubasa was one of the top three spies in Japan.

"Hey you guys," Yukino gave them a small wave. She saw the look in their eyes and grinned.

"Yuki, a new toy store opened. Can you take me?" Tsubasa put her innocent act on. Only their little group knew the true meaning.

"New toy, Hime?" Yukino used Tsubasa's nickname. They called her princess for her demanding nature at times. "Is it time to play already?"

"I heard Toshiro wants to be the first to see the store," Aya supplied from behind. "He claims that it rightfully belongs to his family."

Yukino processed this quickly. A new weaponry contact has been found and a war was going to determine who the supplier would be working for. According to Aya, Toshiro, from another underground group, was already declaring the contact his. The reels in her mind began to set up an elaborate plan. She smirked when she had an idea.

"My dear friends," she began sarcastically, "I believe we have a play date tonight"

All the girls broke into giggles. Maho was the first to stop when she remembered about the scheduled event.

"Yuki," the girls quieted down to listen, "Remember that we decided not to disappoint the crowd tonight?"

"Maho," Yukino pretended to whine, "do you not trust my abilities? I'm hurt," she placed a hand over her left breast for added effect. "Don't worry," she smiled deviously, "We certainly will be entertaining both parties." She turned and looked at the board where Kawashima-sensei began his lecture on symbolism in poetry.

During lunch, the girls made their way to the row of Sakura trees behind the school.

"So how are we going to be able to go to both of the events scheduled for tonight?" Maho said as she picked at her sashimi.

"Well, we need rides and money right?" the girls nodded. "We could get the money from the ride," Yukino took a drink from her soda.

The girls murmured in agreement.

"Hime," Yukino looked at Tsubasa who was sucking on a popsicle, "I need you to put your," she paused trying to think of the word, "_charms _to work tonight."

"What for?"

"Well, how else are we going to meet the new store owner? Surely he wouldn't resist you."

Tsubasa nodded as she thought of what to wear for her job tonight.

"Don't worry," Yukino saw the look on Tsubasa's face, "I have the perfect outfit for you."

They heard someone coming so they all grabbed there stuff and jumped into the branches of the trees above them. They all watched as Arima walked up to the exact tree that Yukino and Tsubasa had jumped in.

"Hmmm...," he had a thoughtful look on his face, "I swear I heard someone over here earlier." He shrugged and sat in the shade provided, "Oh well. Now where would Izawa and Miyazawa be headed tonight?" he asked out loud.

The others shot Yukino and Maho looks. The two just sweat dropped.

Tsubaki leaned back and pulled out a bottle of tea. She was about to open it when Aya poked her from behind. She yelped and dropped her un-opened tea and watched when it fell in front of Arima.

Arima picked up the tea and looked up to see...

* * *

Haha... Funny thing... This is a dream I had the other night. Except I substituted the people in my dream with characters from Kare Kano. I know I know... I haven't updated my other stories, but it's summer brake so I'll get working on it! Please **_REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing.

He couldn't see anything but the swaying branches of the trees above him. He glanced around the area again to make sure he was alone. Shrugging, he got up and without glancing back, left.

---

"That was close!" Tsubaki grinned.

"Baka!" Rika hit both Aya and Tsubaki in the back of the head. "We were almost caught by Arima!"

"Owwww...," Tsubaki replied rubbing the back of hr head while Aya muttered unintelligibly under her breath.

"Cut the crap you guys. We have class in five minutes." Maho's reasonable voice came through the argument.

Looking at their watches, they nodded to each other and decided to make a run for it. Yukino and Tsubasa jumped down and got head starts from the rest of the group. They both giggled as they reached the classroom. They entered and noticed Arima right away. He was staring right at them. Yukino smiled sheepishly and Tsubasa waved reverting to her naive appearance.

The door slammed open for the second time that day. "You cheated!" Tsubaki cried in mock outrage. "You guys had head starts! No fair!" she pouted. Maho pushed her to the side and headed to her seat in the back casting dirty looks at anyone in her way.

Rika sweat dropped and blushed looking nervously at Maho. "Please excuse her, she's having a bad day," she pleaded with an embarrassed look on her face. The others just coughed and looked away, they could see Rika's amusement as plain as day. They noticed that Arima was still looking at them. Giving each other faint nods, they took their seats.

---

Arima watched as they entered the room. Tsubasa waved energetically at him and as she was about to head over, the door slammed open to reveal Tsubaki, Rika, Aya, and Maho. Tsubaki was yelling at Yukina and Maho just went to her seat as if she could care less. Rika was apoligizing for her behavior, but he noticed something that he never noticed before. At first glance, all he saw was the shy look on her face, but when he looked again he saw a flash of something in her eyes. Was that... amusement? He glanced at the other girls and they all looked like they were trying to suppress laughter. He would keep a closer eye on them...

* * *

For those of you who don't read Reclaim What Was Lost, I AM GOING ON HIATUS! Don't know for how long, but I just can't write for some reason. I amNOT abandoning my stories! I just need some time. I'm at a new school with crappy classes. It's not very fun. I will update when I can, but don't expect it to be often until we reach summer. I'm pretty sure I will be able to update regularly by then. Now then! I usually post review responses, but for some reason I can't access them. I'll re-post this chapter with them when I get the chance. Please review! 


End file.
